Not in Kansas Anymore
by Cero Morrigan
Summary: Two girls find themselves in SGC
1. The backyard Stargate

This is my first story. Please review Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or it's characters. I am borrowing Sami from my friend.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Thank god for weekends,' Sami let's her dogs, Kin and Gin out into the backyard on her way to bring in the wash. 'What in the seventh vestibule of hell?' Sami stares at the artifact that couldn't possibly exist, let alone in her backyard. She blinks at it, thinking it might disappear if she does. Unfortunately it doesn't. Or maybe fortunately. If it did, she would know she had been hallucinating. As it didn't she walks cautiously up to it.  
"Sami," her friend, and current roommate Amy walks up behind her with her customary silent almost grace. "There seems to be a Stargate in your backyard."  
"I see that," Sami nods.  
"Since when has that been there?" Amy asks curiously.  
"I couldn't tell you," Sami shrugs. "It wasn't there last time I was out."  
"Hmmm," Amy walks up to the thing curiously. Kneeling down, she runs her hand through the dirt.  
"Well," Sami asks  
"It has to have been here for a while," Amy shrugs. "The dirt doesn't seem to have been disturbed, either through it pushing up, or landing on it."  
"So, what should we do?" Sami asks.  
"Got any co-ordinates?" Amy smiles mischievously.  
"Only the ones I've seen on T.V.," Sami shrugs.  
"Cool enough," Amy nods. "You input, and I'll call Rachael to take care of the babies."  
"Something weird is happening," Sami glares at the now rumbling Stargate. Out pops an ugly hunk of machinery.  
"A probe," Amy gasps.  
"Correct," Sami now smiles mischievously  
"What are you thinking?" Amy inquires cautiously. Sami smiling mischievously is always something to be treated with great caution  
"Sending them a present," Sami says innocently.  
"As in?" Amy shakes her head.  
"I think they might need to blow their noses," Sami replies.  
"Sami," Amy grins. "You are evil." She says this with great admiration.  
"It might not be a SGC probe," Sami says.  
"True," Amy nods. "Well, go get it. I'll entertain the probe.  
"How?" Sami asks.  
"Kitty left the piccolo here last time," Amy smiles. "I can play it."  
"Off key and badly," Sami shakes her head.  
"I'll make it sharper than usual," Amy promises. Sami runs through the house grabs a box of Kleenex and a roll of duct tape. Running back though the house she reemerges to find Amy treating the probe to a discordant concert of the piccolo. Sami duct tapes the Kleenex box to the probe. Her dogs mark it, and it gets the Stargate going to return to its origin point. Sami quickly notes down the symbols.  
"So?" Amy asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Lets," Sami nods.  
"Excellent," Amy smiles. "I'll call Rach, you pack us up."  
"You can carry your own damn books," Sami glares at her.  
"Would I make you carry my books?" Amy asks innocently.  
"Yes," is Sami's unequivocal reply. Amy pouts for a moment then heads back inside. Amy makes the arrangements to be gone for a couple of weeks, and Sami packs them both up. Checking the supplies Sami had packed, Amy adds in a twelve pack of soda and a couple more books. At the books Sami sees Amy adding she raises an eyebrow.  
"Required reading," Amy glowers at the books.  
"I didn't say anything," Sami states.  
"Well you though it," Amy replies.  
"But I didn't say anything," Sami states. "Let's get going."  
"Alright," Amy follows her back outside. Rachael had taken care of Carson and Gin before so they didn't need to show them what to do. "Um. I just thought of something. We're going to SGC right?"  
"As far as we know," Sami nods.  
"Aren't we going to crash into the Iris?" Amy raises an eyebrow.  
"All part of the adventure," Sami chuckles.  
Amy steps though the Stargate first. Experiencing the sensation they had only read about was odd. Distinctly odd. The sensory deprivation and the feeling of falling wasn't that bad. The cold was beyond the worst torment ever devised. "Okay?" Sami asks a moment after she steps out. "Cold," Amy replies her teeth chattering. "Very cold. Not exactly my idea of a fun ride." "It wouldn't be, would it," Sami shakes her head. "So, what should we do?"  
"Who are you guys, why are you here?" Jack O'Neill comes over to them. Looking around finally, Sami has to chuckle. All the military guys in fatigues, armed to the teeth, have their guns pointed at her and Amy. The smallest of them tops Amy's height by at least four inches, and out weighs her by at least twenty pounds. Both Sami and Amy are what charitable people call petite, though Amy generally called them scrawny. Amy's height is 5'4" and she didn't quite weigh 100 pounds. Sami, though smaller weighed more. Bringing her attention back to the conversation she finds Amy being belligerent.  
"Just give him our names," Sami sighs.  
"He threatened to kill us," Amy growls. "If he wants us to be cooperative then he shouldn't do that."  
"I guess you're right," Sami nods. "It isn't really polite to do that, but we should be the mature ones, and set a good example. Besides, maybe here that is polite." She walks up, kicks him in the stomach and steals his gun.  
"Since when have you known me to be the mature one ever?" Amy replies. "Maturity makes me sneeze."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're allergic to maturity," Sami sighs.  
"Are you going to answer our questions?" Jack asks.  
"As soon as you apologize for being rude," Sami replies. "People would think you don't want us in here."  
"I'll toss you in the brig," Jack threatens. Amy by now has an unholy grin on her face.  
"Yeah, that's going to make us even more likely to co-operate," Sami sighs. "What would happen if you decided to toss Daniel somewhere that they served him food on a regular schedule, and left him alone to read? If you do that I'll never see my buddy again. Just apologize before she decides to annoy you."  
"Too late," Jack drawls.  
"Crumbs," Amy pouts. "He annoys too easily then. No fun."  
"I'm Daniel Jackson," Daniel introduces himself.  
"Amy Archer," Amy smiles and shake Daniel's hand. "My buddy, Sami Booker."  
"Pleasure," Daniel shakes Sami's hand.  
"How come you introduced yourself to her and not to me?" Jack asks.  
"You threatened to shoot me," Amy grins. "I don't like it when people threaten me. He didn't threaten to shoot me. I answered him. A+B=C."  
"Except when it equals F or G," Sami points out.  
"True," Amy shrugs. "Still doesn't matter though. He was rude and  
"We must never be wude, because wude is weak." Sami and she chorus. They look at each other and burst out laughing.  
"Colonel O'Neill, what is that girl doing with your firearm?" Teal'c asks.  
"She sucker punched me and stole it," Jack grumbles.  
"Sir, she did not punch you," Amy sounds insulted. "She kicked you. There's a difference. Did you hit your head when you were on your last mission? Because you should really be able to tell the difference between punching and kicking. One uses the foot and the other one entails using the fist. One has a leg doing the work and the other has the arm doing the work."  
"I know the difference," Jack states.  
"Then why did you mix them up?" Amy asks. "If you know what the difference is, and can identify when one is happening and not the other, than you should have been able to tell the big guy that you were sucker kicked, and not sucker punched."  
"I wasn't being literal," Jack states.  
"Well, you malign my friends name," Amy replies. "If you are going to be rude, you might as well be correctly rude."  
"It isn't rude when you are being truthful," Daniel states.  
"But it is rude when you misrepresent the facts, such as the sucker remark. That would mean she didn't give him warning, or did it to his back," Amy states.  
"But she didn't give him warning," Daniel states.  
"She all but told him, I'm going to kick you, and she didn't do it from behind his back," Amy states.  
"Great," Sami mutters to no one in particular. "He got her going."  
"How?" Carter asks.  
"He started an argument with her," Sami shakes her head. "Start an argument, and she doesn't stop until the other person agrees with her, or gives up. She's a little stubborn."  
"Only a little," Amy smiles. "I believe standard procedure right now would be for you four to take us to the infirmary." 


	2. Jack's Annoying

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please do so again.  
Standard disclaimer. I don't own Stargate. I own Amy and borrow Sami.  
  
"Well sir," Janet looks at the reports from the two young ladies. "Barring some minor differences, they are fully human."  
"What type of differences?" Hammond asks.  
"Just some slight changes in their EEG readings," Janet replies  
"So are they dangerous?" Hammond asks.  
"No more so than any early twenty year old," Janet decides.  
(Meanwhile)  
"So, Sami," Amy looks worriedly at her friend. The excitement had faded during the battery of tests the medics had done to them. "Since we're here. What should we do?"  
"I'm not entirely sure," Sami replies, brushing her red hair behind her ears. "It depends where in history we are. And whether it's ethical to change their futures."  
"I know," Amy nods. "So, is it ethical?"  
"I'm not sure," Sami mutters. "Let's not mention anything to them quite yet."  
"Good idea," Amy nods. "Hey, they were using the doohickey! Which one is it?" Amy was less familiar with the series than Sami.  
"Healing," Sami decides after glancing at it. Amy gingerly picks it up. Slipping it onto her hand, she grins.  
"It fits," Amy tells Sami. She grins because, since her hands are so small, she doesn't often get to use adult sized tools.  
"It's not going to work," Sami says the last word weakly as the device starts to glow.  
"It does so," Amy smiles. "Get those gimpy knees over here." She runs the device over Sami's knees. Sami can feel the omnipresent pain disappearing.  
"You're a Goa'uld," Jack snarls.  
"No," Amy shakes her head. "I am not." Amy glares at Jack, offended. "I most certainly am not a Goa'uld."  
"You could be lying," Jack states.  
"And you could," Sami puts her hand over Amy's mouth, not up to a dissertation of anyone's eating habits, and familial lines.  
"Let's just put it at Amy isn't a Goa'uld, and I would know if she was," Sami states.  
"Why are you covering her mouth?" Daniel asks. He had come in a few seconds to late to hear their conversation.  
"Because he" Sami points at Jack. "Has an ability that's pretty much extinct on our world."  
"What's that ability?" Sami asks.  
"Pissing Amy off in under ten minutes," Sami replies. "You ought to warn him that that's not exactly the brightest idea in the world."  
"Why isn't it?" Sam asks/  
"Well, she doesn't exactly appreciate it, and she's been taking self defense courses for the past few years, so," Sami shrugs. "Also, her favorite goddess is the goddess of revenge."  
"Ah," Daniel nods  
"And she has a younger brother," Sami continues, grinning. "To point a fine point on her skills. She's creative and inventive enough to figure out how to use her ideas." Sami lifts her hand off Amy's mouth.  
"Are you calm?" Sami asks.  
"Is he going to be insulting again?" Amy responds.  
"I don't think so," Sami shrugs.  
"I've decided,' Amy states. "We help Daniel, Carter and Teal'c. We tell O'Neill to go figure things out on his own."  
"But if we help the others, they will want to help Jack," Sami protests.  
"True," Amy growls. "If he's annoying one more time, we leave them all out to dry." Teal'c looks confused.  
"Let you muddle through without our help," Sami explains.  
"Why would you do that?" Hammond asks.  
"Amy is getting rather annoyed," Sami shrugs. "We would help you, but if Jack continues to annoy Amy, I will not be held responsible for the consequences."  
"We'll need to put you two in isolation," Janet finally breaks in.  
"Together?" Amy asks.  
"No, I'm sorry," Janet states. Amy looks at Sami, scared.  
"If you hurt either of us," Sami growls. "I will find the most painful punishment imaginable. And I'm pretty creative myself." Sami glares at them, making sure they've heard the threat.  
"It will only be for a little while," Janet promises.  
"Can I have my duffle?" Amy asks.  
"As soon as we've checked for weapons," Sam nods.  
"I don't carry weapons besides my pocket knife," Amy shrugs.  
"We're going to check anyway," Sam states.  
  
*Please review. 


	3. Day One Sami's isolation

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I totally appreciated it, and loved reading them. Thanks muchly to my idea girls, for putting up with me.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own Stargate, I only borrow them. I have no money, so suing me would be pointless. I also don't own the quote in the first chapter. It belongs to Merlin. ________________________________________________________________________ "How is she?" Sami demands as soon as I walk in the door. She bounces off the bed where she had been daydreaming, or thinking or something. "Happily reading," I reply. "She says to not worry about her. She'll be occupied for at least a couple of days with her own books, and the tennis ball." Sami frowns thoughtfully. "You quoting her?" Sami asks. "Yes," I nod. "Thought so," Sami nods. "Sounded like her." "Ah," I shrug. I try to guess which one is going to be more difficult. I'm currently leaning towards Sami. Amy seems to be completely willing to talk about nearly everything. She's quite entertaining actually. To bad she doesn't like Jack. They could have a good time bouncing sarcastic remarks off each other.  
"Terra Firma to Dr. Jackson," Sami waves her hand in front of my face. "Come in Dr. Jackson."  
"What?" I ask.  
"What else did she say?' Sami asks impatiently.  
"Don't shoot the messenger," I reply. "And she warned you not to make Chibi turn the car around." Obviously speaking in code.  
"Ask her what car," Sami requests.  
"What did that mean?" I ask curiously.  
"It meant that I am to behave myself," Sami grins. "I think she's afraid I'll go on a rampage."  
"Will you?" I ask.  
"It depends on how long you keep me cooped up in here," Sami shrugs. "I wouldn't worry about it though. So long as they keep sending you in, anyway."  
"Why?" I ask curiously. Sami just grins and sits on the bed.  
"If I told, it wouldn't be half as fun," she finally states. "I am curious about two other things though."  
"What?" I ask.  
"How the hell are you guys getting her out of there?" Sami inquires.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Well, Dr. Jackson. You just stuck my extremely bookwormy friend into a place where she has books, and food delivered on a regular basis," Sami explains. "I just want to know how you'll be getting her to leave a prime situation."  
"We'll figure that out when it's time," I reply.  
"And, how did we get through the IRIS?" Sami inquires.  
"You sent the SG-1 code and it opened," I reply. Sami frowns at her watch. It's one of the brand new radio watches.  
"Huh," Sami grins. "I would have taken you for more of the rock or classical types, not country."  
"What?" I asks curious.  
"My radio's set for the country music station," Sami explains.  
"I have some questions for you now." I look down at my notes.  
"Fire at will," Sami shrugs. I begin by asking her the stock questions of where are you from and stuff like that. Her answers make no sense, though. According to her, there was a Stargate in her back yard, and they decided on a whim to go through it. Oddly enough, apart from the asides, and BS Amy through at me, their answers were the exact same. I leave there, completely confused, and go back to talk with my teammates.  
"Dr. Jackson?" Sami asks.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Tell Amy, page 26 volume three," Sami replies.  
"What's that mean?" I ask.  
"It wouldn't have any relevance to you," Sami shrugs. "And tell her that I haven't even thought about shooting the messenger. His superiors, but that's allowed." Sami hides it but she is definitely worried about Amy. Smiling, she escorts me out of the room. As I leave, she pulls a tennis ball out of her pocket, and starts throwing it against the wall. Ker thunk, ker thunk. Amy did the same thing. I wonder why they do it.  
  
please review. I really appreciate it. 


	4. Isolation Day two Amy's turn

Thank you so much to my reviewers, and to my two friends who've been letting me bounce ideas off of. This is the last chapter written in first person.  
Disclaimer. Still don't own Stargate. I do own Amy, and borrow Sami.  
Please review ________________________________________________________________________  
  
As I walk into the isolation room, Amy stands up to greet me.  
"Daniel," she bows slightly. "What's up?  
  
"The guards would appreciate it if you would stop throwing the ball against the door," I reply  
"Maybe," she smiles. "Alright," I nod.  
"Sami?" she tilts her head.  
"She's fine, threatening us, but fine," I reply. Sami seems as protective as Jack. Amy doesn't seem to mind that much though.  
"Rampaging?" Amy laughs.  
"Something like that," I nod. She laughs and hops onto the bed.  
"So," Amy smiles. "What questions do you have for me?"  
"Well, we want to know what you intend to do here?" I start.  
"Explore, adventure," Amy shrugs. "Check things out. See what happens."  
"So you're not sure," I state.  
"Yes I am," Amy replies. "Mostly going on vacation. We never really have a plan for excursions. Also, Sami wanted me out of town, and this is the best way to get me away."  
"Invading a military base?" I ask.  
"I didn't know it was a military base," Amy shakes her head. "We just figured it would be interesting."  
"Why would Sami want to get you out of town?" I inquire.  
"I've been working to hard," Amy smiles. "She believes in these weird things called rest and relaxation. I keep having to have her define them for me."  
"Jack's the same way," I admit.  
"Strange people," Amy shrugs. "Jack try to protect you from everything?"  
"Pretty much," I nod. She sits on the bed and swings her legs off the side.  
"Sami says 'What car?'" I remember.  
"Tell her the red one, can't she see it?" Amy states. "Any other messages?"  
"Page 26 volume three," I state.  
"Dang, um," Amy closes her eyes for a moment. "Accessing." She sits completely still. "Page 45 volume seven." She smiles opening her eyes.  
"What were you activating?" I inquire.  
"My memory," Amy frowns. "I said that out loud didn't I?"  
"You did," I nod. "So what's with the page numbers?"  
"We're using two series' of books for an argument, and she's telling me where to look for my challenges," Amy shrugs.  
"So you're sending arguments through me?" I inquire, smiling.  
"Well, since you're interviewing us both," Amy shrugs. "I hate stopping our nightly debates."  
  
"You do this kind of thing often?" I ask.  
"When possible," Amy shrugs.  
"The test result came back," I state. "You two are officially not Goa'uld."  
"I'm so pleased," Amy smirks. "And surprised"  
"You're being sarcastic," I say.  
"No I'm not," she shakes her head. She smiles at me innocently.  
"You are," I reply. I don't fall for it. She's definitely being sarcastic. And if I don't know sarcasm after working with Jack O'Neill for this long, then no one does.  
"Not admitting anything," she grins. She's always smiling, or grinning, no matter how intrusive the questions are.  
"So, why don't we play twenty questions," Amy suggests. "You've probably got more, so."  
"I do," I admit.  
"Fire away," she nods. I question her for a little longer. She escorts me to the door, and as it closes behind her, I hear the arrhythmic ker thunk of the tennis ball hitting the door.  
  
Please Review 


	5. Out

Thank you my loyal reviewers, and plague on you who don't. Please review.  
I don't own Stargate. I own Amy, and borrow Sami. Suing me will get you squat, since I am broke.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sami," Daniel greets Sami.  
"I'm out?" she hops up and catches her tennis ball. She stuffs it into her duffle bag and stands up, looking at him expectantly.  
"You're out," Daniel smiles.  
"Yippee," Sami squeals. "I'm out, I'm out." She sing songs and dances around as she repacks her bag. "So, you got Ames yet?"  
"Not yet," Daniel says smiling at her antics.  
"Wanted my help?" Sami slings her bags over her shoulder. "You guys going to give me my walking stick back?"  
"If you want it," Daniel shrugs. Strange walking sticks. They turned out to be metal reinforced  
"Bad knees," Sami says.  
"Not anymore," Daniel contradicts her, remembering the debacle that started the whole business.  
"True," Sami smiles. They walk to the ISO room four. The guards look happy, and comment that the tennis ball stopped.  
"That's my girl," Sami smiles. She had been expecting Amy to use the tennis ball torture on them. Amy, though she always seemed mild mannered, didn't like being told what to do.  
"You knew she would do that?" Daniel asks.  
"She has a very short attention span at time," Sami shrugs. She really doesn't feel like hauling Understanding Amy out of her backpack. And it would take a full reading to be able to figure her out. They open the door to find Amy mid-rotation on a flip.  
"Amy," Sami calls. Amy loses concentration, and has to save herself with a handspring. A trick Sami smiles at, and Daniel seems amazed at. Sami knows it's only showing off so she doesn't feel bad.  
"Samantha Ashley," Amy growls. "How many times have I asked you not to do that?"  
"747," Sami replies pertly.  
"Will it do me any good to ask you to not do that again?" Amy replies.  
"Nope," Sami shrugs.  
"Why do I even bother?" Amy mutters. "Dr. Jackson, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She 'Amy glares' at him. Not quite threatening, but slightly annoyed. When she wants to, Sami knows she can glare, and have people shaking in their spaceboots, but she rarely utilizes her skills of threatening. A pity. It always amuses Sami, since the vast majority of humans are susceptible to her glare, and they mostly outweigh her.  
"You're being released," Daniel replies.  
"Thank God," Amy mutters.  
"Thought it would be harder," Sami states.  
"It would, but you forgot one thing," Amy shrugs.  
"Daniel, how about getting us our staffs back, pronto," Sami suggests.  
"Okay," Daniel frowns. He gets the two sticks back, and then escorts the two small ladies to the gym. They look at the protective padding for a second before going to stand in the center of the room  
"C'mon, lazy," Sami calls.  
"Whatever, grinch," Amy shifts slightly clumsily into a fighting position.  
"How much?" Sami asks.  
"Yield," Amy smiles. Sami nods. She swings at Amy who bounces out of the way. Watching the two women, Daniel notices their different fighting styles. Sami is more direct, though sneaky at some points. Amy seems to prefer the wear the opponent out and keeps Sami moving. And the clumsy fighting stance is a blind. Amy's as good or nearly as good as Sami, and Sami could give Teal'c a run for his money.  
After about a half hour, Sami finally flips the staff away from Amy, and places her staff across Amy's throat.  
"Yield," Sami demands.  
"I yield," Amy says. Sami takes the staff away from her neck, and Amy flips onto her feet. Closing her eyes, she breathes in as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Much better. Let's head to our bedrooms."  
"Gonna take us?" Sami asks Daniel.  
"Sure, we still want to ask you some questions," Daniel cautions.  
"Check," Amy nods. Daniel escorts them to the VIP rooms. Amy drops her duffle bags on the floor of hers then goes to Sami's. Daniel's gone off to do his own work, leaving the two to their discussion. 


	6. discussion

Thank you my loyal reviewers, and plague on you who don't. Please review.  
I don't own Stargate. I own Amy, and borrow Sami. Suing me will get you squat, since I am broke  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, we're here," Amy observes, pulling a pillow from Sami's bed and hugging it to her chest. "What should we do?"  
"Help them out," Sami shrugs. "All of them."  
"Even Jack?" Amy pouts.  
"You really don't like him do you?" Sami asks curiously. "You two are so alike, I figured you two would get along great."  
"To much alike," Amy shrugs. "I'll give him another chance, but that's about it."  
"Good," Sami says. "And if he decides to lose that chance, then it's his own fault that we don't help him."  
"True," Amy nods. "he tries my patience though. He's like an annoying mix of you and me."  
"Daniel's even more gorgeous than I thought he'd be," Sami smiles.  
"Totally, you going after him?" Amy smiles.  
"Nah. Not my type. Good landscape though," Sami states. "You should though."  
"No thanks," Amy shrugs. "So, you figured out when we are?"  
"Not yet," Sami replies. "You got us not disappearing after twenty four hours figured out?"  
"A baseline theory," Amy shrugs. "I'll talk about it later, I'm still ironing out the details."  
"Cool," Sami nods. "Ready to get someone to show us around?"  
"Sure," Amy shrugs. "The military guy who has to follow us?"  
"No, I was thinking, you sniff out the biggest supply of books and see if it's what I think it is."  
"Sounds good to me," Amy shrugs. Like Sami's sometimes true dreams, and their empathy with people close to them Amy had an uncanny ability to find things, especially books. A good thing, Sami believed, since Amy's organization habits left something to be desired. A lot to be desired, besides her bookcase, Amy's room usually needed a condemned sign to warn people. Sami had hung one once. Amy was NOT amused. Sami had had to do some serious groveling to get Amy in a good mood again. And Amy had being pissed to a science. But, luckily, Sami had making Amy happy again down to a science. A little bit of properly administered chocolate, control of the T.V. and Sami didn't have to worry about Amy invading the kitchen to make her own meals. Being friends for nine years did have it's advantages, and luckily Amy didn't get angry all that often anyway.  
"Sami chan?" Amy looks curiously at her smaller red haired friend. "You waiting for an engraved invite?"  
"Sorry," Sami stands up. "Drifted."  
"De nada," Amy says. "Come on, I think I got it figured out." They wander down the various corridors for a few minutes before stopping in front of Dr. Jackson's office. They pay no attention to the military escort they had been provided.  
"Hello," Sami smiles entering Daniel's office.  
"How did you find me?" Daniel asks.  
"Amy," Sami says cryptically. Amy's already started going through the titles on the shelves.  
"Ooo," Amy grins, her fingers drifting softly over the covers, like silk on skin. "I haven't read half of these."  
"We've lost her," Sami sighs. "Amy, before you head to la la land, let's see if the nice owner of the books will give us a tour of the place.  
"I guess," Daniel says. "I mean."  
"That's wrong," Amy says looking at the paper at the top of the pile on his desk. "It should say 'at the height of summer, when day is night.'"  
"And you would know this how?" Daniel asks.  
"One of my languages," Amy shrugs. "Gaelic, you know."  
"Oh," Daniel says. "You're a linguist?"  
"I dabble," Amy shrugs. "So does Sami."  
"It's fun," Sami says.  
"So, tour?" Amy asks.  
"C'mon," Daniel leads them through the area's of the base that they had been cleared for, skipping the infirmary. He didn't feel up to another episode of let's heal something. Amy and Sami oo and ah at the appropriate parts, and have a good time. They finish the tour in Sam's lab.  
"Hi," Amy says looking around at all the equipment.  
"Hello, I didn't get to talk to you earlier," Sam says.  
"Nope," Amy nods. "What's this?" She holds up an odd looking piece of equipment.  
"That measures the naquadah in the soil," Sam says. "Please don't touch."  
"So," Sami says. "You're the scientist, and Daniel's the brain. So Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill are the muscle."  
"More than that," Sam says. Amy mutters something and Sami ignores it. "  
"Amy, you got the alt un figured yet?" Sami asks.  
"I think so," Amy says. "Do you really think they want to listen to it?"  
"Sure," Sam nods.  
"It's not, math backed up or anything," Amy blushes. "But what I think is, that since as far as we know, the Stargate wasn't found in our world, either through it not being there or it not being discovered in the first place, the dig on this world caused our ancestors either to not meet, or to meet late enough that they couldn't marry or have kids, so we weren't born on this world at all."  
"Why do you think that?" Sam asks.  
"We don't have any record on this world, so we weren't born, and our parents didn't register either," Amy says. "We simply can't exist, because of the whole twenty four hour disappearing thing, so since that's the logical difference I figure that's the answer."  
  
"Seems sound to me," Sam nods.  
"Of course, I'm no scientist," Amy states. "Me and conventional, math applied science do not mix at all."  
"I still don't see why you can't do math," Sami says. "It's easy."  
"So's remembering dates. And yet that skill seems to elude you," Amy shrugs. "I'm"  
"Hungry," Sami choruses with her.  
  
I promise, it will pick up in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review 


End file.
